Where a urinal is manually actuated, it has been observed that the urine left on the toilet seat always causes great inconvenience to the users, especially to ladies; and furthermore, the urinal flush valve is not always operated after the urinal is used either because of reluctance of the user to touch the operating handle of the flush valve, or because of an oversight on the part of the user. To overcome these problems, the toilets provided with separate devices for automatically raising the seat thereof and flushing the urinal after the user of the toilet rises from the seat have been well developed in this art.
However, these devices are disposed separately on the conventional toilet and therefore they are complicated in construction, undurable in use, expensive in manufacture and insufficient in operation when taken as a whole.